


lover's dictionary.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Hanya sebuah kamus cinta antara Han Jisung dan Kim Seungmin. Bukti bahwa cinta tidak selamanya kata-kata manis dan gestur romantis belaka.





	1. a for attraction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemistray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistray/gifts).



> **disclaimers** : stray kids adalah sebuah boy group keluaran jyp entertainment. judul diambil dari buku milik david levithan. saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Pertama kali Jisung bertemu dengan Seungmin, di saat itulah ia jatuh hati.

Pertemuan kala itu bukanlah pertemuan yang biasa kau temui di film-film romansa. Kala itu panas menyengat, gelombang panas menerpa Korea Selatan di saat yang tidak tepat. Jisung hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang berjejal-jejal dalam panas mengantri bus untuk pulang. Tidak ada wangi bunga-bunga semerbak, hanya wangi bulir keringat dan kemeja bau apak yang tertangkap hidungnya. Bukan tipikal pertemuan yang patut dikenang, tetapi saat melihat Seungmin yang tengah menunggu bus, waktu seakan berhenti sejenak.

Ia baru tahu jika jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata adanya. Dengan efek sebelas dua belas dengan apa yang digambarkan kata-kata mereka yang kasmaran. Waktu seakan berhenti. Seakan kau tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali sang terkasih. Tak lupa pula perutnya—perutnya seperti digelitiki, entah ini pengaruh naksir atau karena sembelit.

Masih tertegun Jisung menatap pemuda berwajah lembut yang tengah menunggu busnya. Pemuda itu kini menunduk, menatap layar ponselnya dengan jemari bergerak mengetik sesuatu. Fokus Jisung tersedot pada tiap gerak pelan jemari sang pemuda. Ada terpaan sinar matahari terik dan bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis, tapi di mata Jisung, sinar terik mentari bak cahaya surga dan bulir-bulir keringat tampak seindah kristal. Dengan sigap (dan tidak tahu malu), Jisung melangkah mendekati sang pemuda. Senyumnya merekah lebar, tangannya terulur mengajak berkenalan.

“Boleh kenalan? Aku Jisung.”

Dan itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jisung pada pemuda itu, dengan cengiran lebar dan wajah berkeringat berkat panas. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam seakan ia penculik anak. Cepat-cepat Jisung menambahkan, “Eh, aku mahasiswa di sini, loh! Anak komputer. Sumpah,” dengan wajah panik takut-takut pemuda itu benar-benar menelpon polisi. Pemuda berwajah lembut itu tatapnya menajam, menatap Jisung dengan penuh selidik dan Jisung mendadak merasa ditelanjangi.

Memangnya Jisung semencurigakan itu?

( _Memang._ )

“Seungmin.”

Tetapi akhirnya Seungmin menyebutkan namanya (tanpa membalas jabat tangan Jisung, Jisung berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin saja Seungmin sedang menunggu telepon penting atau tangannya berkeringat, siapa tahu?). Tidak apa, langkah pertama. Ia tahu nama Seungmin. Bagus. Tinggal ajak pemuda itu mengobrol lebih dalam demi mengorek informasi. Mungkin ia dapat mengajak Seungmin mengobrol lebih lama, toh bus masih lama datangnya, kan? Baru saja Jisung hendak membuka mulutnya demi bertanya lagi, sebuah teriakan lantang memecah keramaian.

“JANGAN MAU DIPEDEKATEIN SAMA JISUNG! DIA ENGGAK PERNAH SIKAT GIGI!”

Cepat-cepat Jisung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendelik tajam pada Si Pembuat Keributan. Biasanya yang sering membongkar aib Jisung tanpa kenal tempat dan suasana hanya satu orang.

_Benar, kan._

Changbin, kakak tingkatnya. Berdiri di sana dengan senyum jahil lima jari. Kebiasaan. Setiap kali Jisung terlihat tengah mendekati seseorang, selalu saja Changbin menyebutkan aib-aibnya (terakhir kali ia mendekati seorang gadis, Changbin berbicara soal Jisung yang tidak pernah ganti baju selama satu minggu. Pertama, itu berlebihan, ia hanya tidak ganti baju lima hari. Kedua, itu kan kaos favoritnya! Suka-suka dia, dong!). Tarikan napas. Diteriakkannya kalimat dengan desibel tak kalah kencang.

“BACOT KAK!”

Tidak sadar jika ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Seungmin. Masalahnya, Jisung sejak kapan juga sadar diri? Changbin tertawa kecil di kejauhan seraya menjulurkan lidah. Jisung balas melakukan hal yang sama. _Bocah._

Persetan dengan Changbin. Saat Jisung menoleh kembali, Seungmin sudah tidak ada di dekatnya. Ke mana? Matanya melihat sekitar hingga ia menemukan Seungmin ada di ujung sana, tampak mencari alternatif lain selain bus yang semakin lama antriannya semakin menyesakkan. Dengan tidak tahu malunya (sekali lagi), ia membelah kerumunan demi menuju tempat Seungmin. Gerakannya tergesa sambil setengah berteriak sampai tubuhnya tanpa sengaja mendorong beberapa orang. Orang-orang menatapnya tajam, tapi apa Jisung peduli?

Kalau ia membiarkan taksirannya lolos begitu saja, Jisung tahu ia akan menyesali ini seumur hidup. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali.

“Misi, misi. Awas air panas—eh, bentar dong, Seungmin! Aku belum kelar ngomong nih!”

Seungmin baru menghentikan langkah setelah tangan Jisung menahan tangannya. Dengan malas pemuda itu menoleh. Tatap matanya lebih tajam dibandingkan yang tadi, tetapi Jisung adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa _cengengesan_ saat ditatap galak. Mungkin urat takut dan malunya sudah hangus sejak masuk kuliah, entahlah.

“Mau apa?”

“Mau minta _id kakaotalk_ nya, kalau boleh? Hehehe. He.”

Cengiran terpeta di wajah Jisung, membuat Seungmin turut mengulaskan senyum (entah karena gemas, entah karena ingin menjitak). Dengan cepat Seungmin merogoh _post-it note_ di kotak pensilnya, menuliskan _username kakaotalk_ nya di lembar _post-it note_ teratas dan menyerahkannya pada Jisung tanpa banyak berkata.

“Nih.”

Senyum Jisung melebar sementara Seungmin tetap tak peduli. Jika Jisung mentranslasikannya sebagai lampu hijau, Seungmin mentranslasikan sebagai upaya untuk membungkam mulut Jisung (baru beberapa menit dan telinga Seungmin sudah berdenging). Saat Jisung masih tersenyum dan melambai kecil, Seungmin cepat-cepat pergi. Berharap bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berisik bernama Jisung.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu jika Seungmin akan bertemu dengan Jisung esoknya, dan esoknya, dan seterusnya tanpa peduli ia jenuh didekati oleh Jisung.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu jika Seungmin pada akhirnya menerima permintaan Jisung menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan itulah awal dari kisah-kisah ini semua.

 

**[ to be continued. ]**


	2. b for birthday.

“Kayaknya kita harus punya tanggal ultah berdua.”

Seungmin menegakkan punggungnya, menatap sang kekasih yang duduk di sofa dengan tatapan bertanya. Kepala Jisung di matanya adalah tempat ide-ide unik tumbuh subur—ide yang mayoritas refleks membuat Seungmin ingin bermeditasi sebelum menghujat. Biasanya ide-ide Jisung ditolaknya mentah-mentah (karena aneh, bukan karena Seungmin jahat, tolong dibedakan), tetapi ide yang tercetus kali ini membuatnya tertarik.

“Maksudnya gimana?”

Jisung pasti sudah tahu. Jika Seungmin bertanya lebih lanjut, berarti pemuda itu tertarik.

“Kan ulang tahun kita sama-sama September.” Yang mana kebetulan sekali. Dipikir Jisung, ulang tahun mereka berdua yang bernaung di bulan yang sama adalah pertanda kalau mereka jodoh. Iya. Bebas. “Di antara ulang tahunku dan ulang tahunmu, ada satu tanggal ulang tahun bersama. Di sana kita bakal tukar-tukaran kado dan ngasih ucapan selamat. Gimana?”

Mungkin karena efek pasangan baru jadian yang turut merambat ke Seungmin, ide Jisung kali ini disambut baik. Akan menyenangkan rasanya (dan romantis, tapi jangan beritahu Jisung kalau Seungmin berpikir seperti ini!) jika memiliki sebuah tanggal khusus yang dapat dirayakan bersama. Sebuah tanggal ulang tahun berdua. Sudut-sudut bibir Seungmin mengulas senyum. Jika kamu perhatikan, di mata Seungmin ada rasa antusias menari-nari. Jisung tahu itu, karena itulah sekarang hidungnya kembang kempis bangga.

Jelas saja. Saat idenya diterima oleh Seungmin, Jisung merasa telah memenangkan medali emas Asian Games cabang olahraga meluluhkan hati Seungmin.

“Dan syarat kadonya?” Seungmin bertanya.

“Jangan makanan. Dan jangan terlalu mahal. Gimana?”

Seungmin kemudian menjentikkan jari.

“ _Call!_ ”

.

.

.

Di tanggal 19 September tahun pertama, Jisung memberikan Seungmin sebuah dompet biru muda (“Ini bukannya dompet diskon minimarket?” Seungmin menyindir dan Jisung meringis) dan kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan gambar hati. Keesokan harinya, dompet Seungmin berganti menjadi dompet pemberian Jisung, terus dipakai bahkan setelah mereka berdua lulus kuliah.

Dan yang diberikan Seungmin pada Jisung adalah sebuah bingkai foto dengan hiasan tupai lucu (juga dengan surat bertuliskan, _‘Selamat ulang tahun, Jisung Bego’_ , yang membuat bibir Jisung mengerucut lucu) . Bingkai itu sekarang berdiri manis di atas meja belajar Jisung, membingkai foto mereka berdua. Jisung dan Seungmin tersenyum lebar, kedua bahu mereka lebih dekat dibandingkan titik di penghujung kalimat ini.

 

**[ to be continued. ]**


	3. c for care.

“Bego banget sih.”

“ADUH!”

“Syukurin.”

Dibandingkan mengobati, perlakuan Seungmin lebih terlihat seperti menyiksa Jisung sampai antara hidup dan mati. Pemuda itu meringis sakit, Seungmin hanya memegang kapas beralkohol seraya mengangkat alis. Belum selesai rasa sakit Jisung akibat kecelakaan motor di dekat _minimarket_. Untung saat itu ada Chan yang kebetulan berbelanja. Kaki kanan Jisung diobati seadanya oleh Chan (terlalu seadanya sampai Seungmin memijit kening menyaksikan mahakarya Chan—apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang lebih paham matriks komputer daripada tubuh manusia?), dan Jisung diantar pulang.

Dan yang dilakukan Seungmin adalah cepat-cepat membongkar balutan Chan dan mengobati kaki Jisung (bukannya apa, balutan Chan berpotensi membuat kaki Jisung terkena infeksi lanjutan). Mulai dari membilas debu-debu dan darah yang masih menempel, mengoleskan alkohol, hingga membubuhkan iodin. Tidak dalam tempo yang teramat pelan, dengar jeritan demi jeritan yang lolos dari mulut Jisung berkat pengobatan Seungmin? Luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah, butuh waktu lama untuk kering. Opsi terbaik adalah membiarkannya terbuka dan sembuh karena paparan udara. Belum lagi, kaki Jisung memiliki satu masalah lagi.

Tiap kali Jisung menginjakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah, rasa sakitnya seperti tersetrum listrik.

“Kakimu kayaknya salah urat, atau mungkin sendinya bergeser. Butuh diurut.” Kening Seungmin berkerut menatap kaki Jisung. Dugaan sementara. Mungkin juga sendi Jisung bergeser karena pemuda itu bahkan tak bisa menginjakkan kaki kanannya ke bumi. Cepat-cepat Seungmin meraih ponsel, membuka aplikasi _chat_ dan mengirimkan pesan. “Bentar, aku _chat_ Felix biar dia ke sini.”

“Kata Kak Changbin tadi pagi, hari ini _anniversary_ mereka jadi—”

Tak lama berselang, sudah ada balasan dari Felix. Tidak bisa datang, katanya. Sudah ada janji _quality time_ di apartemennya dengan Changbin (Seungmin mendengus, _quality time_ dalam tanda kutip kali maksudnya?). Kata Felix, Changbin titip salam dan mereka berdua akan datang ke apartemen Jisung-Seungmin besok pagi.

Tidak masalah juga, Seungmin pikir. Lagipula Felix selalu menyempatkan diri membeli makanan sebelum berkunjung ke tempat mereka. Selama keesokan harinya pasangan itu tidak tebar-tebar kemesraan di depan mereka berdua. Satu, Seungmin gerah. Dua, setelah menyaksikan bagaimana mesranya Changbin dan Felix, Jisung langsung banyak ulah dan Seungmin tambah gerah.

“… besok aja masih bisa kan? Kamu enggak bakal ke mana-mana lagi juga.”

Jisung tampak menjawab ragu, “Enggak apa sih tapi sakit.”

“Tahan-tahanin aja sampai Felix datang besok.” Seungmin kembali menatap Jisung dan kakinya bergantian. Mungkin jika menunggu sampai besok, Jisung tidak akan kenapa-napa. Paling-paling berisik semalaman karena sakit. Kalau itu benar terjadi, Seungmin masih punya sisa obat tidur dan pereda rasa sakit. “Kecuali kalau kamu mau kuurut. Tapi kalau habis itu kamu terpaksa ngesot permanen, aku enggak tanggung jawab.”

Mata Jisung membulat panik.

“JANGAN DONG!”

.

.

.

Karena Jisung tidak bisa memanjat tangga menuju tempat tidurnya, ranjang mereka bertukar. Seungmin tidur di kasur teratas sementara Jisung tidur di kasur bawah. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Seungmin adalah menukar bantal dan selimut sebelum memapah Jisung menuju kasur. Bukannya apa. Menjadi pacar Jisung dan tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Jisung membuat Seungmin hapal seberantakan dan setidakhigienis apa Jisung dalam keseharian.

Berbicara soal ketidakhigienisan Jisung, Seungmin baru sadar jika ia melupakan sesuatu.

“… Jisung?”

“Ya?”

“Kamu belum mandi sore kan?”

Kening Jisung berkerut. “… gimana caranya mandi kalau berdiri aja enggak bisa?”

Cepat-cepat Seungmin bangun dan menuruni tangga, turun hingga kakinya menyentuh lantai. Matanya menatap lurus Jisung. Pemuda itu masih kesakitan, jelas saja, luka yang dialaminya tidak bisa sembuh dalam beberapa jam. Pakaiannya masih kaos dan _jeans_ berdebu, belum diganti menjadi piyama yang lebih nyaman. Makan malam berdua juga belum dipesan. Berfokus mengobati kaki Jisung sebelumnya membuat Seungmin melupakan banyak hal, termasuk hal-hal krusial seperti kebersihan dan urusan makan.

“Enggak. Enggak. Kamu harus mandi atau kutendang keluar.”

“Tidur di sofa maksudnya?”

“Enggak. Tidur di teras.”

“JAHAT BANGET KENAPA SIH.”

Seungmin tertawa kecil seraya menjulurkan lidah.

“Bercanda.”

Jisung merutuk. Tawa Seungmin terbahak. Pemuda itu mengambil seember air hangat, handuk kecil, dan sabun. Dibantunya Jisung untuk mandi sore dan berganti baju. Sesekali Jisung meringis saat air dan sabun menyentuh baret-baret tak kasat mata, membuat Seungmin berhati-hati dalam gesturnya. Baret-baret tersebut kemudian diolesi iodin. Tangan Seungmin yang cekatan bantu memasangkan piyama di tubuh Jisung. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berada di tempat tidurnya sampai Felix datang besok dan membuat kaki kanan Jisung mampu menapaki tanah tanpa kesakitan, dipikir Seungmin tidak apa-apa jika Jisung memakai piyama sekarang.

Makan malam mereka berdua hanya paket _delivery_ paling murah dari restoran Cina dekat apartemen mereka. Jisung berseloroh membeberkan pengetahuan (terbatasnya) soal Cina, Seungmin hanya tersenyum dengan mata tak lepas dari Jisung. Pemuda itu seperti lupa akan sakit di kakinya. Diam-diam ia lega.

 

**[ to be continued. ]**


	4. d for date.

Kencan pertama mereka dimulai pada pagi saat Jisung memamerkan dua buah tiket bioskop dan ajakan menonton.

Dan Seungmin terpaksa mengiyakan. Pertama, karena tiketnya gratis (dan sebenarnya ia kasihan juga pada Jisung yang susah payah membelikan, tiket _weekend_ kan mahal, akhir bulan pula). Kedua, karena iming-iming dibelikan makan malam setelah menonton. Biarpun yang akan mereka tonton adalah film anak-anak. Coco. Kata Jisung, _trailer_ nya bagus dan menjanjikan. Seungmin hanya mengangguk dan menurut saja. Mereka agak sial, dapat tempat yang berdekatan dengan anak-anak berisik—Jisung saja kalah berisik. Setidaknya Seungmin masih kebagian soda dan _popcorn caramel_. Sementara Jisung, pemuda itu menjejali tasnya dengan roti-roti selundupan (“Makanan bioskop mana bikin kenyang,” kilahnya) dan sebotol air mineral juga hasil selundupan.

Film dimulai. Seungmin memakan _popcorn_ nya dalam diam selagi memusatkan perhatiannya pada film. Pura-pura tidak mendengar rengekan anak-anak di belakangnya. Pura-pura tidak tahu jika tangan Jisung mencuri kesempatan mampir di bahunya. Film ini film animasi di mana Miguel sang karakter utama menyukai musik, tetapi tinggal di keluarga pembenci musik. Semua berubah saat Miguel tahu jika leluhurnya sebenarnya pemusik dan karena sesuatu, anak lelaki itu terjebak di dunia orang mati. Anak-anak di belakang mereka masih berisik, tetapi dada Seungmin terasa nyeri.

Membuatnya teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin dikuburnya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Seungmin tersenyum kecut.

Film ini mungkin film anak-anak. Namun, konflik yang dialami, perdebatan yang dialami, semuanya begitu nyata dan begitu dekat.

Sampai pada adegan klimaks, mata Seungmin mulai panas. Berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Bukan karena Seungmin cengeng. Karena apa yang ditampilkan, apa yang diutarakan, semuanya terasa begitu familiar. Begitu dekat. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit, sama dengan hatinya yang nyeri. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isak pelan di sisinya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Jisung yang menangis.

Jisung pun—menangis tanpa tahu malu.

Dengan susah payah Seungmin menahan dirinya, menahan air matanya. Malu rasanya kalau menangis di sini, apalagi menangis di depan Jisung. Adegan demi adegan berlalu. Mata Seungmin masih terpaku pada layar, hingga ia merasakan ada yang mengusap-usap lengannya, membuatnya menoleh.

Disaksikannya sendiri di depan mata. Jisung menyapu ingusnya dengan tangan sendiri. Tangannya kemudian ditempelkan ke lengan kemeja Seungmin. Tangan yang basah bekas ingus itu. Refleks, Seungmin mengambil gelas kertas soda yang sudah kosong dan dilemparkannya tepat di wajah Jisung.

Rasakan.

“ADUH!”

Suara Jisung terlalu keras untuk situasi di dalam bioskop. Beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka (dan memicing—apa-apaan ini, dua orang pemuda berisik dan menangis karena menonton acara animasi?) sinis, tapi apa Seungmin peduli. Biarpun penerangan bioskop hanya sebatas sinar layar, mata Seungmin mendelik menatap Jisung (yang masih sibuk menyapu ingusnya, apa orang ini tidak tahu dengan yang namanya tisu?). Bubar sudah perasaan terharu dan sedih berkat film. Yang ada di hati Seungmin hanya kedongkolan setengah mati.

“Jorok. Ganti rugi kemejaku pokoknya.”

“Tapi ini akhir bulan!”

“Siapa suruh lap ingus ke bajuku?! Ganti pokoknya!”

Satu lemparan telak bungkus plastik _popcorn caramel_ ke wajah Jisung. “Aw! Iya, iya, ampun!”

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari bioskop dengan masing-masing tangan memegang roti _mocha_. Asap roti masih mengepul selagi mereka melangkah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Jisung sibuk dengan tisunya (yang dibelikan Seungmin), suaranya masih sengau efek menangis. Kepala Seungmin masih kacau, lebih baik tidak bicara sebelum Jisung meledek suaranya yang serak menahan tangis. Malam telah turun, masih ada sisa beberapa puluh menit sebelum bus terakhir mampir di halte. Digigitnya roti dalam diam. Kunyahan itu baru saja ditelan saat ia mendengar suara.

“ _Remember me, though I have to travel far._ ”

Jisung bersenandung. Seungmin tertegun. Jisung memang berantakan, tetapi suaranya teramat merdu. Belum lagi lagu yang dinyanyikan itu—lagu dari film tadi. Lagu yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Seungmin. Pemuda itu berdeham sebelum balas bersenandung.

“ _Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar._ ”

Setelah itu Jisung tertawa kecil, membuat Seungmin turut mengulas senyum kecil. Melupakan kekesalannya akan insiden bajunya dan ingus. Lupa sejenak akan benang-benang kusut ke kepala. Mata mereka saling menatap. Dilihatnya mata Jisung yang masih merah sisa menangis, tetapi wajah itu tersenyum senang.

“Aku suka suaramu.”

“Gombal.”

“Ih, seriusan loh ini.” Bibir Jisung mengerucut, sebal. “Suaramu lembut, Seungminnie. aku suka.”

Seungmin memilih memandang langit alih-alih wajah Jisung. Baru kali ini ada yang berkata menyukai suaranya. Seungmin suka bernyanyi, tetapi keluarganya tidak suka melihatnya bernyanyi—seperti Miguel dalam film Coco. Mereka berkata, Seungmin harus mengejar karier yang lebih pasti ketimbang dunia musik. Kekesalan itu memuncak saat mereka tahu Seungmin mendaftar menjadi _trainee_ diam-diam, membuatnya dimarahi habis-habisan. Kata mereka, suara Seungmin buruk. Dan bagi anak SMP yang hanya tahu keluarga, perkataan orang tua mereka mematri luka lebih dalam dibanding sayatan pedang.

Sejak saat itu, Seungmin tidak lagi bernyanyi. Tidak sampai tadi.

“... aku enggak tahu kamu bisa nyanyi.”

Jisung tertawa lagi, “Aku juga bisa main gitar. Tapi orang tuaku lebih mau aku kuliah daripada jadi artis.”

“Sama.” Mata Seungmin memandang jauh. Mengingat masa-masa itu. “Aku sempat ikut audisi diam-diam dan diterima, tapi saat mereka tahu, aku disuruh berhenti.”

“Baguslah. Kan aku bisa ketemu kamu.”

Jisung berseloroh. Seungmin melengos.

“Bodo.”

Tetapi kalimat itu diucapkan Seungmin dengan tawa geli dan kerlingan jahil. Jisung menatapnya cukup lama, cukup intens dan dengan tatapan paling teduh yang pernah Seungmin lihat. Pemuda itu memilih berdeham kecil dan mengalihkan pandangnya ke lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai dinyalakan. Dibiarkannya Jisung mencuri genggam tangannya, berpura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak merasakan apapun. Nyatanya, tangan Jisung hangat biarpun agak sedikit kasar (tangan Seungmin justru kasar, anggap saja mereka impas). Tangan itu menggenggam tangannya erat, isyarat bahwa tidak ingin dilepas. Langkah Seungmin melambat, berusaha mensejajarkannya dengan langkah Jisung. Bukannya apa, melihat kaki-kaki mereka berdua melangkah beriringan membuat hatinya hangat.

(atau, Seungmin hanya berusaha mencari alasan dari dadanya yang membuncah senang saat tangan Jisung menggenggam tangannya—atau membuncah karena Jisung memuji suaranya? Entahlah.)

“ _I’ll buy a guitar and I’ll sing for you all night long. Promise._ ”

Jisung tersenyum. Sudut-sudut bibir Seungmin melekukkan senyum lembut sebagai balasan.

_“Nah. Let’s sing together.”_

 

**[ to be continued. ]**

 


	5. e for eternal.

Seungmin tidak pernah percaya akan kata ‘selamanya’.

Orang berubah. Bunga pun akan layu dan menunduk. Pohon sebesar apapun akan tumbang dan lenyap. Bahkan komputer pun punya masa di mana tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Waktu pun tidak betah berdiam pada satu titik. Ia akan terus berjalan, berjalan dan merenggut semuanya untuk turut berubah. Begitupun sebuah hubungan. Hatinya dan Jisung dapat berubah direnggut waktu. Cintanya pada Jisung pun dapat luntur, begitupun sebaliknya. Memang apalah yang kekal di dunia ini selain Tuhan?

Tetapi Jisung selalu mengatakan ‘selamanya’. Selalu berkata bahwa hubungan mereka selamanya tidak memiliki tanggal kadaluarsa. Selalu, mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar dan mata menyipit. Pemuda itu memang penghuni negeri dongeng. Jisung adalah Peter Pan yang tidak kunjung dewasa. Seungmin pikir, anak-anak memang pemegang janji terbaik. Mereka tak akan ingkar. Mereka tak akan berbohong barang satu patah kata. Mereka cepat meminta maaf jika melakukan salah. Dan Jisung persis seperti itu.

Kepada Jisung, Seungmin menggantungkan harap akan kata ‘selamanya’.

 

(ia berusaha, ia berharap.)


	6. f for faith

“Kamu percaya dengan Jisung? Percaya kalau dia enggak bakal mematahkan hatimu?”

Adalah suatu hari, pertanyaan tersebut dilayangkan seorang teman kepada Seungmin. Pemuda itu memaklumi, hati temannya baru saja dipatahkan berkeping-keping. Ia dan Jisung tidaklah seutopis itu. Ada kalanya Seungmin meninggalkan Jisung seorang diri karena membuat malu (dan Jisung akan langsung berlari mengejar Seungmin seraya berteriak, “SAYANG, JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU DONG!”). Ada juga kala Jisung terlalu sibuk dengan seluruh kegiatan praktikum hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Seungmin. Ada kalanya mereka tidak melakukan apapun seharian kecuali saling memeluk. Ada kalanya mereka tidak bertukar apapun selain, “Selamat pagi,” dingin.

Ada kalanya Seungmin banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang lain. Ada kalanya ia menyaksikan Jisung yang dikerubungi. Pemuda itu populer, dengan seluruh aktivitas organisasinya dan keceriaannya. Awal pertama, memang ada rasa ketidaksukaan yang menyelinap tiap kali Jisung berada terlalu dekat dengan Yejin, sekretaris organisasi. Rasa tidak suka itu perlahan melapuk dimakan waktu, yang mana merupakan hal bagus. Dan sebaliknya, saat suatu hari Seungmin diantar pulang oleh Hyunjin, yang Jisung lakukan adalah tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih.

 

( _“Kamu enggak—cemburu sama Hyunjin?”_

 _“Enggak.” Jisung tersenyum lebar, “Aku percaya Seungmin.”_ )

 

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum, menatap sang teman lembut. Bukankah kepercayaan adalah fondasi utama dalam sebuah hubungan? Bagaimana kau mencinta jika kau tak percaya, bukan? Jisung yang mengajarkannya demikian. Jisung yang mengajarkan Seungmin untuk percaya, agar ia berani untuk percaya.

Jisung berkata suatu malam dengan mata setengah mengantuk dan senyum lembut. _Cinta itu, satu paket dengan percaya._

“Iya lah. Aku enggak mau pacaran sama orang yang enggak aku percaya.”

 

( _Bagaimana Seungmin tidak percaya pada pemuda yang mengejarnya tanpa henti, tak peduli berapa banyak ia menjatuhkannya?_ )


	7. g for gath.

“Sung.”

“Hm?”

“Abangku ke Seoul buat tes S2 di SNU. Dia ngajak ketemuan. Besok jam makan siang.”

Spontan, Jisung langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari layar komputer. Melupakan segala baris HTML setengah jadi yang tersusun rapi di _notepad_. Matanya menatap Seungmin horor seolah Seungmin baru saja membacakan vonis hakim di pengadilan.

“HAH?!”

Dan tak lupa pula suara yang (tidak dimaksudkan) melengking tinggi. Seungmin hanya mengangkat alis, menatapnya datar abai akan reaksi Jisung yang hiperbolik. Lagipula wajar saja Jisung bereaksi demikian. Pertemuan itu nantinya bukan hanya pertemuan makan-makan biasa, melainkan juga melibatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Keluarga Seungmin ingin mengenal siapa orang yang menjadi pacar (pertama) putranya, wajar saja jika pihak keluarga mengirimkan utusan untuk menyelidikinya, bukan?

“Besok bisa?” Seungmin menatapnya serius. Detik itulah. Jisung tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa kabur. “Ini penting banget, kalau kamu mau dapet restu Abang.”

Tidak ada kuasa lain yang dapat dilakukan Jisung selain menghela napas. Bahunya turun. Ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghindar (pun menghindar akan membuatnya terlihat semakin buruk). Dicobanya untuk mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupnya, demi cinta.

“Bisa kok, bisa. Tenang aja, Seungminnie.”

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Jisung hanya tahu kakaknya Seungmin dari cerita-cerita orang.

Dari Kak Chan (yang kebetulan masih di Seoul demi S2) yang notabene teman sekamar kakaknya Seungmin dulu, kakaknya Seungmin adalah orang yang lembut hati. Sementara testimoni dari Kak Minho (yang sudah menjadi manusia keset berkat kehidupan koas), kakaknya Seungmin seperti penjaga neraka berwajah manis. Entah yang mana yang benar, mungkin kakaknya Seungmin punya lebih dari satu muka untuk ditampakkan pada dunia. Suatu hari, Jisung memberanikan diri bertanya langsung pada Seungmin, membuat kekasihnya tersenyum penuh misteri.

“Abang baik, kok. Selama enggak dibikin kesel aja.”

Jawaban itu sesungguhnya tidak membuat Jisung tenang. Kepalanya beralih fungsi menciptakan ratusan skenario terburuk. Bagaimana nantinya jika ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakaknya Seungmin? Bagaimana nantinya jika ia kikuk dan merusak semuanya? Namun, tiap kali ia melihat wajah Seungmin (yang menurut Jisung menaruh harapan besar padanya, padahal Seungmin hanya menatap Jisung kasihan), pemikiran-pemikiran buruk itu sirna.

Jisung pasti bisa memberikan kesan yang baik di depan kakaknya Seungmin. Sekali lagi, demi cinta.

.

.

.

“Oh, jadi ini pacarnya Seungminnie?”

Sesungguhnya di detik ini, Jisung mendadak ingin pura-pura mati.

Kakaknya Seungmin tidaklah semengerikan bayangan Jisung—biarpun pemuda itu tetap tampak intimidatif dengan tubuh tegap dan senyum yang menyembunyikan banyak hal. Suara kakaknya Seungmin lembut, seperti suara Seungmin. Tetapi melihat Seungmin yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat seram (misalnya, saat Jisung tanpa sengaja menumpahkan percik minumannya di atas kertas-kertas Seungmin), bukan mustahil jika kakaknya pun sama seram dengan adiknya, atau bahkan lebih parah. Mendadak, tangan Jisung dingin, bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri. Grogi. Bagaimanapun juga ia berhadapan dengan kakak kekasihnya sendiri dan masa depan hubungan mereka dipertaruhkan sepanjang makan siang ini.

Bagaimana Jisung tidak merasa mulas dan takut setengah mati?

“Nama kakak Woojin, kakaknya Seungmin.” Tepukan di bahu Jisung, pemuda itu sontak tersentak. “Namanya siapa, Dik?”

“ _AING MAUNG!_ ”

Refleks, Jisung berteriak. Masih untung yang keluar teriakan, bukan air seni karena sumpah, Jisung masih ketakutan setengah mati. Teriakan itu, sayangnya, keras sampai seluruh orang yang melintas menatapnya aneh. Seungmin menepuk jidatnya keras, menunduk dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Sementara pandangan Kak Woojin padanya tidak terdefinisikan. Siaga satu. Jisung harus membuat semua ini tidak kacau. Fokus, Jisung! Berpikir!

“M-maaf Kak. Grogi, hehe. Namaku Han Jisung, salam kenal, Kak.”

Dan hanya cengiran setengah ringisan yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Dilihatnya Kak Woojin terkikik geli. Dirasakannya Seungmin menyikut rusuknya kuat (“Aw! Kan grogi, Seungminnie!” “Bodo.”). Setelah itu, Jisung tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengikuti langkah Kak Woojin menuju rumah makan dengan langkah kecil-kecil bak kambing hendak disembelih.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sayangnya, makan siang mereka tidaklah berjalan maksimal.

Selama makan siang, mata Jisung dengan was-was mengamati raut wajah dan gestur Kak Woojin. Waspada, seakan pemuda itu adalah predator yang siap memangsanya hidup-hidup. Jantung Jisung seakan berhenti tiap kali Kak Woojin membuka pembicaraan. Hal-hal remeh, seperti menanyakan jurusan kuliah Jisung, asal Jisung, bagaimana Jisung bertemu dengan Seungmin dan seterusnya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia membuat impresi bagus, atau minimal mencairkan suasana karena pertemuan ini tampak seperti interograsi detektif pada pelaku pembunuhan. Sayangnya otak Jisung terlalu macet untuk memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan berkat dibanjiri rasa takut.

Dan tangannya lengket. Dan wastafel terlalu jauh dari jangkauan.

Refleks, tanpa berpikir, tangan Jisung yang lengket dan berminyak disapukan di balik punggung Seungmin. Pemuda itu mendesis, ujung kakinya di bawah meja menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Jisung sadis. Saat itulah, Jisung tersadar bahwa tatapan Kak Woojin mengarah tajam padanya. Menusuk. Membuat Jisung tiba-tiba ingin pura-pura mati demi melindungi diri. Pemuda itu berdeham, meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring sebelum bangkit dan mendekati Seungmin. Dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih pias—baru kali ini ia melihat Seungmin wajahnya sepias itu.

“Seungminnie. Saran Abang sih, mending cari yang lain aja.”

Suara itu lembut, tetapi kata-kata yang diucapkan lebih parah dibandingkan pembacaan putusan hukuman mati. Seungmin membatu. Matanya nanar menatap lurus mata Kak Woojin. Dan Jisung kemudian paham mengapa Kak Minho berkata bahwa Kak Woojin seperti penjaga neraka—pemuda itu memang demikian saat ini, dengan suara lembutnya dan senyum manisnya.

“... kok?”

“Abang enggak yakin sama pilihan kamu, Dik. Dan kamu tahu sendiri Ayah dan Ibu gimana.” Woojin kemudian menepuk halus bahu adiknya, “Mending cari yang lain, sebelum terlambat.”

Kak Woojin berlalu sejenak demi mencuci tangan, meninggalkan Seungmin yang menunduk di atas bangkunya. Bibir bawah Seungmin digigit keras. Jisung tak dapat melakukan apapun, selain memberikan rangkulan hangat. Seungmin terdiam seakan ia patung batu, dengan isak tangis tertahan yang Jisung pura-pura tak tahu.

Satu hal yang Kak Woojin tak tahu, oleh Jisung hati Seungmin telah lama direnggut.


	8. h for home

Kata Chan, Jisung seperti tupai frustrasi yang gagal kawin.

(setelah mengatakan itu, satu bundel _handout_ materi kuliah langsung mendarat mulus tepat di jidat Chan, tupai frustrasi berubah menjadi tupai anarkis.)

Tetapi perkataan Chan itu tidaklah dilontarkan tanpa sebab. Setelah makan siang petaka dengan Woojin kakaknya Seungmin, Jisung yang ceria mendadak uring-uringan. Makan tak mau, apalagi mandi. Jisung yang biasanya berisik di kampus berubah menjadi Jisung yang _madesu_. Rambutnya acak-acakan, lingkaran hitam menggantung di bawah kedua mata. Pesan-pesan singkat dari Seungmin tidak dibacanya, tidak berani. Bagaimana Jisung bisa berani jika ia melihat sendiri betapa kecewanya Seungmin saat itu? Bagaimana Jisung bisa berani jika ia tahu bahwa ia bahkan tidak direstui?

Keberanian itu menguap dari dirinya bagai uap air. Dan saat itu Jisung mengerti mengapa bisa-bisanya Samson dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis.

Seungmin datang tiga hari kemudian untuk menggerutu dan menyeret Jisung ke kamar mandi, menggerutu kalau Jisung seperti kombinasi sempurna antara _zombie_ _Resident Evil_ dan lagu-lagu patah hati yang berseliweran di _Melon_. Untuk kali ini, tidak ada protes atau gerutuan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Melihat Seungmin yang sibuk sendiri mengurusinya, membereskan kamarnya, bahkan memesankannya paket spesial dari Restoran Cina dekat apartemen membuatnya merasa tak enak hati. Seungmin bisa saja membiarkannya pergi, sebagaimana perintah Woojin. Tetapi Seungmin tidak melakukan itu.

Mengapa?

Padahal sejak awal, bukankah Jisung yang berlaku menyebalkan dan mendekati Seungmin hingga pemuda itu jengah?

Mengapa Seungmin meluangkan waktunya untuk peduli?

“Kakakmu bener, Seungminnie.” Jisung menggumam, “Kamu harusnya nyari yang lain. Emang sakit, tapi seorang kakak itu mau yang terbaik buat adiknya. Percaya, deh.”

Seungmin menggeleng. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka berpacaran, Jisung ditarik  ke dalam dekap Seungmin. Pelukan itu hangat—seperti mimpi-mimpinya tentang Seungmin, seperti hatinya tiap kali bersama Seungmin. Kehangatan yang tidak bisa didapatkan Jisung dari entitas lain. Hangat yang mengingatkannya akan selimut di kamar masa kecilnya dan sup buatan ibunda—Seungmin memang rumah bagi Jisung. Sebuah rumah yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri di kota asal.

Jadi bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan rumahnya tidak bahagia dengan memaksanya terus bersamanya?

“Jangan ngelawak, deh. Mana Jisung yang dulu ngejer-ngejer aku? Jisung yang tetep bilang sayang aku biar dia kumarahin terus? Mana?”

Dikatakan Seungmin setengah menggerutu (dan Jisung tertawa geli, Seungmin seperti ini rasanya bagai sebuah mimpi). Rasanya begitu damai—seperti mimpi, ataukah semua ini memang mimpi? Ada hening yang lama merayap sebelum Seungmin berdeham, tangan mengelus puncak kepala Jisung seraya berkata dengan nada lembut.

“Gimana bisa aku nyari yang lain kalau rumahku itu cuma kamu?”

 

 

 

 

( _apakah ini terlalu indah untuk sebuah mimpi?_

 _andaikan ini bukan mimpi, Jisung tidak akan pernah melepaskan yang ini._ )


	9. i for into.

“Kamu milih _ending_ aja enggak becus.”

Adalah Seungmin yang merutuk-rutuk di depan layar laptop dan Jisung yang mencebik protes. Layar laptop menampilkan potongan salah satu _ending Bandersnatch_. Ia sudah tahu bahwa jalan mereka bukanlah jalan yang benar saat Jisung memilih opsi untuk mengatakan kebenaran. Dan sisa rute berikutnya membuat kening Seungmin berkerut. Gabungan antara bingung dan takjub. Akhirnya adalah bahwa sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya _Bandersnatch_ , bahwa segala kekalutan Stefan hanyalah bagian dari akting untuk sebuah film aksi. Yang tentu saja bukan salah satu akhir terbaik—mungkin bisa dibilang hanya lelucon.

Ia sudah membaca beberapa literatur yang berlandaskan format Pilih Sendiri Petualanganmu. _Bandersnatch_ mengikuti itu dan ditujukan untuk film di internet. Seungmin bukanlah penggemar setia _Black Mirror_ , tetapi ia berencana untuk mengajukan proposal skripsi tentang _Bandersnatch_ dan analisisnya. Tentang penjadian akan teori dimensi paralel. Tiap pilihan akan mendapatkan hasil akhir yang berbeda. Juga teori bahwa segala gerak mereka sudah diatur oleh pihak lain. Teori yang menggelitik minatnya untuk dibahas dan dipaparkan dalam sebuah analisa ilmiah. Selagi Jisung kembali mengulang jalur untuk mencari akhir berikutnya, Seungmin menatap layar laptop kosong dengan pikiran mengembara.

“Masa aku kepikiran deh.”

“Tentang?”

“Kalau ada yang namanya semesta paralel.” Mata Seungmin menatap lurus mata terkasih, “Atau mungkin kita hanyalah pertunjukan bagi orang lain, kayak _Bandersnatch_. Kita enggak bisa milih. Semua sudah ditentuin, kayak Stefan tadi. Semua gerak kita, bahkan mungkin pemikiran kita. Kayaknya asik deh kalau dijadiin tema skripsi.”

Senyum Jisung melebar. Tubuh Seungmin ditarik ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat. Rengkuhan yang lebih hangat dibandingkan apapun yang pernah Seungmin ingat.

_“In every universe, in every choices they’ll give for me, I’ll still into you.”_

Jisung tertawa saat Seungmin memukul-mukul bahunya (tidak pelan, buktinya setelah beberapa pukulan Jisung akhirnya mengaduh juga). Didengarnya Seungmin menggumamkan, “Gombal,” dengan bibir mengerucut dan jantung berdentum-dentum. Dan itu, untuk Jisung, sudah lebih dari cukup.

 


	10. j for journey

Setidaksukanya Seungmin dengan rumah, mau tak mau ia harus tetap kembali ke sana saat libur semester. Mau tak mau, setiap semester ia harus naik kereta, menempuh berjam-jam perjalanan, mati kebosanan selagi berpikir apa lagi yang akan ia hadapi kelak.

Terlebih ketiadaan Woojin (karena yang bersangkutan justru mengurusi tetek bengek perkuliahan) dan Wonpil (karena yang bersangkutan sedang menghitung hari menjemput bayinya—dan Wonpil tinggal di kota berbeda) yang membuat rumah semakin sepi. Hanya ada ayah dan ibunya, yang berarti telinga Seungmin harus siap mendengarkan ocehan tentang kisah lama. Padahal orang tuanya tidak mengeluarkan sepeser pun untuk biaya pendidikan Seungmin, semuanya telah ditanggung oleh beasiswa. Tetap saja pilihan jurusan Seungmin yang tidak biasa tetap membuatnya menjadi bahan cibiran di tiap pertemuan keluarga.

_Lulus nanti, memangnya kau mau kerja apa?_

Yang mana membuat Seungmin memutar mata. Sempit sekali pikirannya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang dapat dilakukannya setelah lulus dan itu tidak hanya berpusat pada jurusannya saja (dan yang terpenting, Seungmin bahagia dengan apapun pilihannya, bukan? Jisung yang selalu, selalu berkata demikian, pada akhirnya pun, Jisung yang selalu menguatkannya). Pandangannya kemudian diarahkan pada pepohonan bergerak di jendela kereta, kemudian menuju ponselnya. Jarinya membuka aplikasi _chat_ , berusaha mendistraksi kepalanya dari pikiran akan rumah.

Hal yang ditemuinya pertama kali adalah _chat_ dari Jisung.

[ _Min, udah sampai?_ ]

 _Chat_ dari Jisung membuatnya memutar mata. Padahal belum sampai satu jam ia berpamitan pada pemuda tersebut untuk pulang (dan Jisung juga akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri—pesawatnya berangkat malam, menuju Kuala Lumpur), dan Jisung sudah lima kali bertanya. Perjalanannya memang terasa membosankan. Mungkin terlalu sering berada di sisi Jisung yang berisik membuat konsep sepi bagi Seungmin terasa asing. Jemarinya mengetikkan sesuatu sebagai balasan, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan tanda berpikir.

[ _Belum. Bosen. Kirim sesuatu, kek._ ]

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungmin untuk mendapati ponselnya bergetar berkat notifikasi. Getaran tanpa henti itu yang membuat pemuda itu tergelitik untuk membuka aplikasi _chat_. Begitu banyak pesan yang menumpuk. Seungmin terheran-heran akan betapa cepatnya Jisung bertindak, termasuk betapa cepatnya pemuda itu mengirimkan begitu banyak foto.

[ _Gimana?_ ]

Swafoto. Swafoto. Swafoto. Begitu banyak swafoto dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari ekspresi Jisung yang paling tampan hingga ekspresi Jisung yang paling menggelikan. Tak peduli seberapa lebar senyum di wajahnya kini, Seungmin mengetikkan pesan balasan sebagai pengganti.

[ _Kamu jelek._ ]

Seungmin dapat membayangkan bibir Jisung yang mengerucut sebal di seberang sana. Pipi Jisung akan menggembung tanda merajuk (dan biasanya, tangan Seungmin akan terulur demi menarik pipi Jisung—terkadang Jisung menggemaskan jika digoda begitu).

Dan tidak ada yang tahu jika jemari Seungmin bergerak cekatan, menyimpan seluruh swafoto yang dikirimkan Jisung padanya.


End file.
